By Your Side
by Spartan-Guy 88
Summary: The second "Aftermath" off screen one shot. Crane and Mei Ling enjoy and evening of tea, more catching up, and fireworks gazing. But what else will transpire between the two? Ties in to "Down the Hatch" arc.


**A/N: Salutations readers and writers! As promised, here is the second one-shot based around the "Aftermath" series. This time around, we'll see just what exactly happened between Crane and his long-time crush Mei Ling during and after their date. This story was made while listening to the song "By Your Side" by Beachwood Sparks. Youtube that song, I guarantee you'll like it. Also, keep an eye out for a reference to **_**Scott Pilgrim**_**; my favorite film of 2010 and all-time favorite graphic novel series. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA OR ANY SONG BY BEACHWOOD SPARKS AT ALL. I SWEAR I'M GONNA HIRE SOMEONE TO WRITE THIS STUPID PART OF THE STORY THAT EVERYONE ALREADY KNOWS ABOUT AFTER THEY'VE READ IT ABOUT A THOUSAND FREAKIN' TIMES. **

_Spartan-Guy 88 Presents_

**By Your Side**

The _New Moon _tea shop was one of the most popular ones in all of Gongmen City. Customers were treated to a wide variety of teas and small snacks, excellent customer service, and low prices. But the two things that made _New Moon _stand out from other tea shops in the city were its open air courtyard, making it a perfect spot for night-time visits; and the indoor dining area with various paintings on the walls from local artists.

For two visiting kung fu masters, it was their destination for the evening's fireworks gazing and otherwise simple enjoyment of tea and each other's company.

It was at that point dark enough for the fireworks to be visible. Crane and Mei Ling had arrived to a warm welcome from the patrons and tea makers. Both avian and feline were then given a table in the courtyard, and were soon approached by a goose waiter.

When asked what kinds of tea the shop had, their waiter gave them quite a selection to choose from.

"We have…" the waiter then went on almost breathlessly, "...blueberry, raspberry, ginseng, sleepy-time, green tea, green tea with lemon, green tea with lemon and honey, liver disaster, ginger with honey, ginger without honey, vanilla honey, white truffle, blueberry caramel, vanilla walnut, constant-comment and… regular oolong."

Both masters stared at him for a couple of moments, and then Mei asked for raspberry tea while Crane asked for green tea with lemon.

When he was out of earshot, Crane finally asked rhetorically, "Okay, did he make some of those up?"

Mei Ling laughed, "I know, right?" After calming herself down from her brief merriment she then continued, "Now… where were we? Ah yes… we were just talking about our families."

"You're right;" Crane replied, "So, how's your sister doing?"

Mei answered, "Fantastic. Jun got married about seven years ago, and she's also a mother of a set of twins. Oh Xin, they're just the most adorable little ones you'll ever see."

"Who did she marry?" Crane asked.

Mei Ling explained, "A panther who works at a bakery in our hometown. His father served in the Imperial Navy, but his brother followed in his footsteps while he decided to live a more simple life. He's really quite the comedian too, he has so many funny jokes that he likes to tell his kids every now and then." A short pause, then she said ruefully, "And… eh heh heh… he is rather cute to look at too."

For a brief moment, Crane felt a _very _slight pang of jealousy, which was immediately set aside once logic took its place.

It was then Mei's turn to ask Crane about his family. Crane said that his father and uncle still lived and worked in a fishing village while his mother was a stay at home person. Crane sighed as how he remembered how his father taught him everything he knew and loved about fishing in the style his species were known for. There really was nothing quite like swooping down towards the water and scooping a fish right out of the water.

"Now I really wish my wing would fully heal. I'd love to catch some fish for dinner on our boat ride home."

Crane then went on to talk about his mother. He remembered how overprotective she so often was. Being a single child in the family would most likely do that to any mother. Right before his departure for the Li Dai Academy, she went into excruciating detail about how to deal with rough roads, not to fly directly into storm clouds, if possible never fly directly into winds…

"Don't get me wrong Mei, I love my mother. But I just wish that she would've actually held me in her wings when I first hatched to life… instead of sitting on me for another TWO DAYS." He said with clear annoyance in his voice.

Mei Ling couldn't help but give a small chuckle, "Oh Xin, she's just being what all mothers are: Loving, caring, and guarding their children with their lives."

Shortly after that exchange, their waiter returned with their tea. After accepting it graciously and taking a few satisfied sips from their drinks, they then decided to switch topics.

"You want to know what I can't wait for Xin?" Mei Ling started, "Winter Feast. Do you remember the ones we had back at the Academy?"

Crane smiled as he responded, "How could I possibly forget?"

Indeed; he could still vividly remember each year he spent at the Li Dai Academy, the instructors would cancel all classes for the day of the annual Winter Feast. Everyone within were given the opportunity to go into the neighboring village to spend time with the locals, enjoying themselves. Then they would return to the Academy that evening for festivities, a big banquet, and a lot of music and dancing. In fact, it was during his last year at Li Dai before being summoned to the Jade Palace that he did have one very nice dance with Mei Ling herself…

"Xin?"

Crane had snapped out of his memories as he then looked back over to his longtime friend. "Sorry; what you just said brought back up a lot of memories."

Mei Ling smiled, "I don't blame you. I bet they're a blast at the Jade Palace."

Crane spoke again, "Uh… actually they're quite boring. At least until Po arrived. You see, for the longest time, all our feasts involved having other kung fu masters visit the Palace for a fine dinner." Crane then grimaced, "And Master Shifu was absolutely dead-set on having everything go as perfect as possible. Which meant: absolute no small talk, formal speeches, eating everything in a specified order. And while I still got to wear my hat, some of the others had to wear these absolutely ridiculous looking ones."

Mei Ling looked absolutely stupefied. "Wow. _Seriously _Xin? That must have been absolute torture for you. How did Po change all that?"

"Last year, he was assigned to make preparations for the Feast at the Palace. Despite several major setbacks, including me telling him that the singer for the band had quit…" It turned out later on that said band then later on had a nasty break up, and went on to do their own solo work; "Po still managed to pull out the stops with help from me and the rest of the Five. Oh, and there was also this rabbit chef named Wo Hop that helped too; but from what Po told me, he kept trying to fight Po so he could regain his honor or something like that. You'd have to ask Po for the full story."

Crane paused to take another sip from his tea, and then continued. "Anyway, during the dinner itself, Po then got up and left; saying that he would much rather spend the holiday with his father at their restaurant. Well, it seemed that Po's actions had rubbed off on the rest of us; and we promptly got up and left shortly after he did, and it was really a lot better than what we had been doing for years. We've kind of made it our new tradition."

Mei Ling nodded as she took a drink herself. "I'd have to say that I agree with you there. As for how I celebrated the holiday since we left the Academy, I spend them with either my parents or my sister and her family. If I'm too far away from them, then I send them loving letters and gifts; and I celebrate the holiday in the nearest village to me."

But before she could continue with her story, bright lights and loud noises coming from the sky brought their attention to what it was they then saw. It seemed the fireworks show had begun. Crane and Mei Ling had their eyes glued to the sky as the many colorful explosions lit up the sky.

"Gods… look at that. Isn't it beautiful?" Crane heard Mei Ling ask in absolute wonder. Taking a brief glance over to her to answer, he instead found himself staring at her. The fireworks reflected off of her almond shaped and absolutely gorgeous looking eyes. And the lights from the sky bombs made her fur glow like sunlight.

Crane couldn't take her eyes off of her. While he already knew that Mei Ling was a beautiful woman, it was times like those that just took him completely off guard. _THIS is why her name literally means "Beautiful and Delicate."_

"Yeah…" Crane said at last in a quiet tone as he slowly glanced back at the sky, "…beautiful."

* * *

><p>An hour and a half passed. Shortly after the fireworks show ended, Crane and Mei Ling continued to enjoy their tea and making small talk and jokes before they realized how late it was getting and decided it was time to turn in for the night. Crane offered to show the mountain cat the suite he and his friends were staying at. When she was about to walk into the building however, Crane stopped her and offered a more… unique way of entering their suite.<p>

"Are you serious Xin?" Mei Ling asked uncertainly, "I know it's been a week since your wing got injured, but I don't think you should fly with it just yet."

Crane reassured her; "Oh come on Mei, I think I'm well enough to fly up only a couple stories. Like you just said, it's been a week. I'll be fine."

Mei Ling thought about it for a few moments, then responded, "Alright, but only if you promise me to relax that wing after this." She then looked up at the hotel, then smirked; "I'll race 'ya." And just like that, she began using her acrobatic movements to scale the hotel with great skill.

Crane then took flight and in several short seconds he had reached the balcony that led into his bedroom. Shortly after, Mei Ling vaulted herself onto the balcony and stood next to him.

"Wow. Xin, you really did it! You even beat me up here!" Mei Ling exclaimed.

Crane gave a small laugh, then said "Mei Ling, you are not going to believe…" a short pause, "…how much my wing hurts right now." Right after he said that, he felt his wing burning and in pain. Mei Ling noticed as he then clutched his injured wing with his good one.

Mei Ling walked over to him to check up on him. "Oh Xin, what am I ever going to do with you?"

As she silently checked his wing, it suddenly occurred to him –and he presumed her as well- just how physically close they were to each other. Both avian and feline slowly glanced at each other, brought their faces closer to each other…

…and just as Mei Ling then delivered a kiss right on his bill, Crane –being careful with his beak- began to return the kiss.

_Oh my word. Is this really our first…? Oh gods… yes. Yes. YES._

But just as the unfamiliar –but absolutely incredible- feeling began, it then ended when both Crane and Mei Ling pulled away at the same time. They both had very stunned and shocked looks on their faces. After several incredibly long moments of silence, both of them spoke at the same time.

"Uh-"

"I was just-"

"I'm-"

As they continued to stutter and stumble on their words, they both walked into Crane's bedroom absent mindedly.

Crane then said with clear nervousness, "Well uh… there's the bed that I don't use so uh… you can, you know, use it for the night."

Mei Ling responded with equal embarrassment, "Okay, good then, I guess I'll… see you in the morning then."

Crane then got into his regular sleeping position consisting of standing on one leg and tucking his beak under his wing; Mei Ling got into the bed and under the sheets…

…Yet as Crane drifted off to sleep, he was certain that there was a goofy yet satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

><p>AN: Whew! Finally got it nailed down! For those who couldn't find out what the _Scott Pilgrim _reference was, it was when the waiter listed off the types of tea the shop had.

And don't you worry "Aftermath" readers and fans, I'm hard at work on the next installment of it. So you'll get to see the effects and results of the rest of the gangs drunken exploits.

Review Please!


End file.
